


Don't Leave Me

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Tights comes home after a long trip and comes home to her husband, Raditz, and surprises him with her unexpected return.
Relationships: Tights Briefs/Raditz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rogue_1102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/gifts).



Tights sighed as she stepped through the front door and tossed her shoulder bag on the couch as she shut the door. She went to the connecting kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cabinet to fill it with water, reflecting on her research trip as she turned off the faucet and drank heavily. She was just returning home after three months of being deep in a jungle investigating a tribe that lived away from the rest of the world, unspoiled by modern technology. She was able to befriend the people of the small village and learned much about their way of life. She hoped her piece on them would be riveting and shed light to others on the interesting culture almost lost to the world. 

She moved away from the kitchen and climbed up the stairs to go to the bathroom, going inside to start the shower. As the water warmed, she removed her dusty clothing and tossed them into the hamper before looking at herself in the mirror. She was not particularly vain, but she wanted appraised her round face with large, dark eyes, and noticed that her cheeks were more sunk in than usual. She looked down and saw that her usual lithe body and small breasts had also thinned, but pouted slightly when she noticed that her wide hips were still the same. She blew out a breath as she moved away and stepped into the shower, sighing as the steaming hot water hit her body and stood under it for several minutes until she felt her body relax. She took her time indulging in washing her hair, massaging her scalp with her favorite vanilla scented shampoo and when she was satisfied, she quickly washed her body, wanting to get to bed. 

She got out of the shower and swiftly dried her hair and body, and decided to quickly brush her hair and teeth to feel even better. She walked out with her blue towel wrapped around her, enjoying how the cool air hit her heated skin and stretched her arms over head to work out the kinks in her back. She walked into her open bedroom door and froze. There, on her bed, was her very large husband sleeping peacefully, and spread eagle with only a sheet covering his, what she assumed, nude body. It seemed he adjusted well with her being away, she mused as she studied him, leaning against the doorframe. 

She didn't often get moments like these when she could catch him unguarded and was surprised that he hadn't heard her moving around. She suspected that he was tired, probably from putting extra hours into the office to cope with her being gone for so long as he often did when she was out on her trips. Raditz was a brilliant detective and his work was his second love. She smiled when she remembered how they met. He had been under cover with a biker gang and she had infiltrated for an article. He had pegged her day one as a reporter and had taken her under his wing to protect her, miffed that she had been reckless, but he allowed her to stay, knowing that she wouldn't have given up. She proved herself useful and they had grown close, very close and after he had put away the gang and she had her article, they had continued their relationship. 

"Tights…" 

She glanced up at his face and she thought he was awake, but his eyes were closed and he shifted slightly on the bed, moaning in his sleep. Tights raised a mused brow seeing how the sheet was tented over his crotch and his hips jerked into the air. Tights stepped away from the doorway and let the towel fall from her body as she walked over to her handsome husband who was under the moonlight. She stopped at the foot of the bed and took hold of the egg blue sheet, slowly and carefully pull away it from his body, revealing his hard muscular body. 

A sudden grin graced his face as he squirmed on the bed, "Tights." 

She bit her lip to keep from giggling and she crawled onto the bed gently between his massive legs, brushing her fingertips over the hot skin of his thighs. She stopped at his thick length that laid hard against his stomach and even now she still wondered how he was able to fit inside her. She blew a breath over him, looking up to see if he would wake, but he merely groaned as his hips twitched. Tights grinned as she kissed his cock at the base with a light touch and when he had yet to do more than sigh, she kissed and nibbled him, slowly trailing up his length. When she reached the head of his cock that now dribbled precum, she gave him a tentative lick and moaned softly at the taste of him. Her thighs were now stained with her own juices while she used the flat of her tongue to lick him base to tip, and he groaned as his back arched. She gave him one more lick before taking the head between her lips, twirling her tongue over the slit before sucking more of his essence into her mouth. 

She took her time working her mouth down his member, enjoying the whimpering sounds he was making as he hit the back of her throat and she relaxed her muscles to take more of him. She used her hand to fist him at the base as she slowly withdrew her mouth away to play with his tip again, suckling him as she stroked him with her hand. His hips undulated under her as he moaned and panted above her, and she cupped his heavy balls to fondle them. She pulled away from his cock, swallowing some of his precum before taking his balls into her mouth and kneaded them with her lips as she squeezed his cock while stroking him faster. She knew that he was close to finishing when he made that cute little whimper he always did before releasing and quickly moved to swallow his cock down again. She squeezed his balls with her hand as she sucked him harder and he suddenly thrusted into her mouth, his warm spent spurting down her throat. Tights moaned as she tasted him fully in her mouth as he shouted, fisting the sheet beneath him and when he finished spilling into her mouth, she pulled away and swallowed his semen loudly, licking her lips. 

"Tights?" 

She looked up at Raditz, who was panting hard and was covered in a sheen of sweat and smiled, "Hello, my love."

She squeaked when she was suddenly pulled up his body and he smashed his lips onto hers. They both moaned as his tongue invaded her mouth and she knew he could taste himself on her tongue, and she felt more moisture gather between her thighs at their erotic kiss. Raditz pulled away first to look at her with love and awe, pushing a strand of hair from her face, "I missed you." 

"I missed you too," she smiled at him and she suddenly squealed when she was lifted up and found herself straddling his face, his strength never ceasing to amaze her. 

Raditz clamped his hands over her thighs, and pressed his face into her spread vaginal lips, "Oh, and I really missed this." 

Tights giggled as he kissed her opening and gasped when his tongue swiped her to her clit. His lips wrapped around the blood filled bud and tugged it into his mouth, his tongue wiggling back and forth as he sucked her hard. Tights grabbed the wooden headboard as he worked her mercilessly with his mouth and she mewled in complaint when his mouth was gone. He chuckled before he drove his tongue into her sleek folds, tunneling it deep into her pussy aggressively and they both moaned as he pumped into her, curling his tongue to hit her sweet spot. Tights rocked her hips against his mouth, loving the way this man was devouring her and jerked when he took her clit between his finger and thumb to punch it. Tights threw her head back to scream as her lower belly suddenly burst with hot waves of sparks that claimed her body. Her legs twitched and quivered around Raditz's head, but he didn't stop his attack and she grinded her mound into his mouth while he continued to thrust his cruel tongue inside her. Tights gave a hoarse cry as she body was racked again with pleasure, her fluids gushing down into Raditz's waiting tongue. She was breathing heavily when he finally released her and slid her down his body, marking him with her juices. 

"You taste so good," Raditz groaned as he slanted his mouth over hers, fisting her curls at her nape to hold her in place as he hungrily claimed her lips. 

Tights felt the tip of his steel hard cock butt against the entrance of sex and moaned at what was to come as he flipped them over. He never broke their kiss as he hooked her knees over his arms to spread her wide before thrusting his thick cock into her wet pussy without warning. Tights screamed into his mouth as she raked her nails down his back while he moaned in approval. Raditz didn't move slow, he seemed frantic as he rammed into her over and over with massive girth that stretched her to a point that was almost uncomfortable, but she clung to him, wanting more. Raditz finally broke their kiss and pressed his forehead against hers and looked deep into her eyes as he sped up his forceful thrusts, rutting into her like a feral animal. Her clit rubbed against his hard pubic bone and muscles with every thrust and she suddenly gave guttural scream as her womb clenched and snapped into a million of tingling pieces, her pussy clamping down on his cock to milk him as her body arched. Raditz shouted as he slammed into her one last time, his seed jetted against her cervix, coating her feminine walls. 

"Don't leave me." 

Tights opened her eyes to see Raditz looking at her with a vulnerable expression, fear was in his eyes as he looked down at her. Tights cupped his face, staring up at him fiercely, "I won't."

Raditz smiled gently and kissed her softly, but she could feel all the love he felt for him in that kiss, and she returned it with all that she felt for him. Raditz carefully broke their kiss and moved to lie on his back with her on top of his chest, trailing his fingers down the small bones of her spine. They laid there together, enjoying the comfortable silence and the feel of their bodies as their hearts beat in tandem. 

"You lost weight," he said disapprovingly as he nuzzled her hair, his other hand twirled a lock of her blonde hair around his thick finger. 

"And you got harder," she said with a sigh as rubbed her face against his chest that had a dash of hair. 

"I had to work out my frustrations at the gym, since my wife was trapaising through the jungle," he said with a pout.

She smiled into his skin, "I had to take cold dips in snake infested waters whenever I thought about you."

"Is this a competition? Then I went to the morgue to look at corpses when I was daydreaming about your sweet pussy," he said as he kissed her brow. 

She giggled at the mirth in his voice, "I had to hide under a bush to touch myself when I imagined your lips on my body." 

"Cheater! I didn't masturbate!" He yelled with false outrage that made her laugh. "Hell, I came once just putting my pants on when I was thinking but fucking you from behind."

She laughed hard as he chuckled with her and she stroked his chest with her fingertips, "Were you dreaming about me?" 

"All the time. Every night," he said as into her hair. He was quiet for a moment before he spoke again, "I had a dream last night that you didn't come back." 

"I will always come back," she said as she kissed his chest. 

"I know, but I worry," he said quietly. 

"Well, you won't have to any more, my days of traveling into dangerous places are over," she said as sleep hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Why's that?" He asked curiously as he grabbed the blanket that fell off the side of the bed to cover them. 

"I think I'm pregnant," she murmured. 

She felt him still underneath her, and his voice seemed far away as he spoke, "Did you say, you were pregnant?" 

"I think I'm pregnant. My period stopped, and I hadn't notice until a couple months in and I started getting sick in the morning. That's why I came back earlier than expected," she explained tiredly and she felt his arms wrap around her tight. 

"Tights, you insane woman! We're going to the doctor tomorrow," Raditz said sternly and she managed to look up at him. 

"Are you happy?" She asked a little unsure. 

He grinned brightly, "My woman is home with the best news I heard all day, of course I'm happy. And now I don't have a reason to tie you to the bed… unless you're being naughty."

Tights jerked when he pinched her hip playfully and she slapped his chest, "You're the one with a wicked streak."

He grinned feraly, "I know." She laughed as he kissed her forehead, "I can't wait to see my little girl."

"A girl? You don't want a boy?" She asked with a grin. 

"Eventually," he shrugged. "But I first want a bunch of little girls that look like their mama."

"A bunch? How many are you planning for?" She raised a brow at him.

"At least ten," he smirked.

She scoffed, "And how do you expect me to have all these babies?" 

"Oh, I'll definitely help with that," he wagged his brows at her suggestively. 

She snorted as she moved to rest her head back down on his warm chest, "You would like that, wouldn't you?" 

"Not as much as you would," he said quietly and she giggled, feeling sleep tug at her. 

"Raditz…" 

"Yeah?" 

"Don't leave me," she whispered to him as she her eyelids laid heavily against her check. 

Raditz held her tighter as he kissed her hair, "I won't."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed! I thought of my good friend rogue when I wrote this, we both love the Tights and Raditz ship! She been a great supporter and friend. Love ya girl! 😘


End file.
